leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Caitlyn
| date = January 4, 2011V1.0.0.108 | health = 40 | attack = 80 | spells = 40 | difficulty = 40 | hp = 390 (+80) | mana = 255 (+35) | damage = 47 (+3) | range = 650 | armor = 13 (+3.5) | magicresist = 30 (+0) | attackspeed = 0.668 (+3.0%) | healthregen = 4.75 (+0.55) | manaregen = 6.5 (+0.55) | speed = 305 }} Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover is a champion in League of Legends.Caitlyn's profile page at leagueoflegends.com Abilities attacks (attacks while in brush count as 2), Caitlyn's attack will be enhanced to be a headshot, dealing 150% damage to a champion or 250% damage to a minion. |firstname = Piltover Peacemaker |firstinfo = (Active): Caitlyn revs up her rifle for 1 second to unleash a penetrating shot in a line which will deal physical damage to all targets hits. It will deal 15% less damage for each subsequent target hit, down to a minimum of 40% damage dealt. *'Range:' 1300 |firstlevel = |secondname = Yordle Snap Trap |secondinfo = (Active): Caitlyn sets a trap at the target nearby location. The trap triggers when a champion walks over it. When sprung, the trap immobilizes the champion for 1.5 seconds, dealing magic damage over the duration and additionally revealing the target for 9 seconds. Caitlyn can set up to 3 traps and they last 4 minutes. When she sets a trap once the cap has been reached, the oldest trap will deactivate itself. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Placement Range:' 800 *'Activation Range:' 150 |secondlevel = |thirdname = 90 Caliber Net |thirdinfo = (Active): Caitlyn fires a heavy net in front of her. The net will slow down the first target hit by 50% and will deal magic damage to it. Upon firing it, the recoil will knock Caitlyn back. *'Cost:' 75 mana *'Range:' 1000 *'Knockback Distance:' 400 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Ace in the Hole |ultiinfo = (Active): Caitlyn marks an enemy champion at a huge range and channels for 2 seconds to line up the perfect shot, providing vision of the target for the duration. She then fires the projectile to deal massive physical damage. Enemy champions can intercept the bullet for their ally. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Projectile Speed:' 3200 |ultilevel = }} Notes * has the highest base range in the game, only out ranged by after level 13 or a using rank 2 or higher , as well as using his . * cannot be targeted and so cannot be used on them. * reveals stealthed enemy champions. * doesn't give sight at the area, but it does give momentary vision when placed. *If is activated by while is active, neither snare, nor damage will trigger. Only the vision debuff will proc. * does not proc on-hit effects (e.g. ) but it will work with . * cannot be dodged nor can it be blocked by . * can be blocked by clones created by spells like , , , and . * If Caitlyn targets a enemy who can stealth with , and the lock is successful, then that enemy is then revealed for the duration of the ultimate, regardless of whether they are stealthed or not. *If Caitlyn is in the process of using to push herself, and a Champion with suppression such as ( will do the damage and stun Caitlyn at the position after her spell with his ulti) uses their ultimate on her, the ult will be reset with full cooldown and Caitlyn will not be suppressed, only taking a fraction of the intended damage. *If is stunned while she casts , it will still fire. *The recoil from allows Caitlyn to cross thin walls. References Category:2011 release Category:Season One release